Duke
by BrucasEqlsluv
Summary: The K.E.F. Sisters. Wanted by all, tamed by none. Life Long friends, sorority sisters, housemates. They had rules. NO boyfriends. NO Love. JUST Sex. Brooke loved her life, until a certain blond moved to campus and. Changed. Everything.
1. House Rules

So I really couldn't be bothered to write, I just stopped being into it (writers block I guess?) but then I heard a song and this story came into my head and I know you will hate me for not updating but a new story is better than nothing right? I plan on updating this one regularly (hopefully).

Anyway, it's AU. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Duke<span>  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

**_House Rules_**

* * *

><p><em>Kéfi Elef̱thería Fýlo House Rule Book.<em>

_To be followed at all times by:_

_Brooklyn Penelope Davis_

_Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer_

_Haley Bob James_

_Rachel Virginia Gattina_

_Exempt: Clayton Marcus Evans_

**We solemnly swear to abide by ALL rules within this handbook.**

_The K.E.F. Sisters._

_Rule #1: If a suitor is to spend the night within the Kéfi Elef̱thería Fýlo house, the corresponding girl will be subject to act three of regulation punishment (I.e. house maid and breakfast duty) for the term of seven full days._

_IF said rule is broken within that time by another housemate, the first housemate will officially be relieved of their duties, where-by the second housemate guilty of the crime will start their sentence of seven days._

_If said rule is broken by a housemate twice in the period of seven days, they will be subject to an extra fourteen day punishment under act three._

_In the event that two housemates break Rule #1 on the same night: The last suitor to leave the house is deemed the 'loser' and the punishment is handed to the corresponding girl. The overlapping housemate should deem themselves lucky and take this as a warning for later nights._

* * *

><p>Light streamed through large, immaculate windows, interrupting the brunette from her slumber. Letting out a groan, she wiped chocolate tresses from her face before making an attempt to roll over, only to be met by another body. Another naked body. Sitting bolt upright, the young beauty studied the man in front of her. The man in <em>her <em>bed. Dark haired, tanned skinned and the body of a god 'Check, check annnd check' she thought to herself before hazel eyes roamed to the clock.  
>"FUCK!" A raspy cry escaped plump lips as she begun to shake the boy in front of her "Wake up! Get up!" Finally opening his eyes, the boy granted her a heart-melting smile<p>

"Morning to you too, Brooke." The brunette only allowed herself one more moment of self-praise for the fantastic boy-picking she had obviously done the previous night. Then her mind cleared and she sprung from the bed as if an invisible force was pushing her movements. Picking up every piece of male clothing she could find, she made no hesitation at hurling them at the startled boy in her bed.

"Put on your pants and shoes, no time for shirts or jackets." He began to obey yet the confusion did not leave his face.

"What-"

"No time to explain, but once you leave this room I need you to run like your life depends on it. OK?" Brooke continued to scour the floor for anything she might have missed, not wanting to give him any excuse to have to 'swing by' to collect misplaced items.

"What's the rush? I thought we could go grab breakfast or something?"

"Against the rules" The college student said in monotone, looking up to catch the boys disheartened look, he really was gorgeous.

"Listen umm..." Crap, she had completely blanked on his name.

"Sam"

"Right, Sam. You are very cute and sweet but right now all I need you to do is run and not look back. Can you do that for me?" Sam didn't look any less confused but he nodded "Great. Listen, just ask anyone on this campus about the K.E.F. Sisters, they will fill you in on the rules. It was nice to meet you and thanks for the sex." She grabbed his hand, leading him to the door. They both stepped into the hallway as Brooke spotted one of her best friends, Rachel Gattina, leaning against her own door, opposite to Brooke's.

"Where's your boy?" Brooke asked hopefully as the red head let out a chuckle.

"Left last night." The brunette sighed, turning to where another of her best friends had just exited her room a little down the hall.

"Haley?" The honey-blonde shrugged.

"Had to finish an essay, no boys for me last night" Haley sighed before continuing "I don't think Peyt's guy has left yet though." Brooke beamed, finally turning to Sam again as Rachel looked upon him with approval. "Run" She said in her raspy voice, pointing towards the end of the hallway "If you get out first, I will be generous with my compliments about you around campus and if not-" She held up her pinky, wriggling it in his face as Rachel let out a giggle. Sam didn't need to be told twice. He swooped down to place a kiss on the lips of a shocked Brooke, muttering a quick 'Goodbye' before taking off down the long hallway. Mere moments later, the door opposite Haley's opened and a lanky black-haired boy, wearing an old 'Arcade Fire' sweatshirt came careening out, also heading towards the end of the hallway which would lead to his exit from the house. He was metres in front of Sam, who was gaining fast.

"Yes! GO! GO!" Brooke let out excitedly as her third best friend, and final member of the 'K.E.F' sisters, curly blonde headed Peyton Sawyer, stepped out from the door the black-haired boy had just run from. All four followed the boys as they headed towards the stairs and entrance hall. It was obvious from the get go, Peyton's boy didn't stand a chance, even if he had gotten a head start. Where her's was more emo-artsy type, Sam had an athletic running-back build, even managing to spring off the side of the stairs to gain the lead just before throwing open the door and disappearing into the light, followed by the second, out of breath, boy. Brooke threw her hands up in triumph.

"WOOT! WOOT!" She cried, poking her tongue out at Peyton and accepting a high-five from Rachel.

"The only reason I let him stay was, we smoked some weed after sex last night and I got drowsy."

"Too bad P-Sawyer, you snooze, you lose."

"Those are the rules." Haley agreed with amusement before playfully punching the blonde "Cheer up Peyt, how was your night?"

"Pretty good, we listened to some random music while he went down on me."

"Kinky." Rachel said, raising an eyebrow as she turned to Brooke. "By the way, that guy was for sure Mr. Fuckable of the week. SO HOT. Did you meet him at the bar?"

"Nope. After you two left, I went to a UNC party with Clay."

"You bothered going all the way too UNC?"

"The party was at Knollwood, some UNC kid had some land, a sweet house, a pool, a ton of alcohol and Clay really wanted to test out the new R8"

"Ah, I forgot about rich boys new car."

"If he's so freaking rich, why does he still insist upon staying in OUR house?" Peyton grumbled although all the girls knew it was an act. They would sooner die than get rid of Clay.

"C'mon Sawyer, would you really want to break up the Tree Hill Crew?" Rachel said as she threw an arm around her friend.

"No. BUT I still find it weird he doesn't like fraternities."

"Uh-Excuse me. If it wasn't for out little group, we'd all hate sororities. And we're not really much of a sorority now are we?" Haley begun to walk down the stairs as the other girls followed.

"How many sororities do you know have 'Fun Freedom Sex' as their Greek translation?"

"It's amazing what money can buy you." Rachel said with a laugh, entering their huge kitchen, just off the entrance hall "an amazing Greek row house and a fantastic, completely appropriate-but-hated-by-the-dean-and-parents Greek row name. Yep, we're living the life."

"Not a bad life." Brooke agreed, taking four different cereal boxes from the pantry as Haley collected bowls, Peyton spoons and Rachel, milk. They all grabbed their favoured cereal and in unison begun to pour, just as a tall, spikey-dark-blond haired man entered the room.

"You guys would save about a million bucks if you all learned to like the same damn cereal." He said with a laugh, the girls didn't bother looking up.

"Clayton, how many times have we heard that from you in our life?" Haley said, pouring milk into her own raisin bran.

"About a thousand times too many" The red head of the group groaned, handing a spare bowl to Clay.

"Dimples, I'll take the Trix please." Brooke passed him the box as she finished with it, quickly adding some milk before walking into the adjoining dining room and sitting at the head of their long, dark-oak table. She was soon joined by her friends. They all sat munching on cereal, discussing the night before and laughing at stupid jokes and memories, it was a ritual of a Saturday morning in the K.E.F. house.

"OH MY GOD!" Brooke suddenly burst out amidst 'memories of the old days' talk recounting their first ever group detention in grade one, thirteen years prior. Everyone turned to her "I completely forgot, did you guys know their moving an ENTIRE fraternity here from UNC?"

"WHAT? Are you kidding?" Three female heads whipped to her

"Yes apparently there is some impeccably good-at-basketball fraternity there and Duke asked them to move."

"Wait, can that even happen? Transferring an entire fraternity?"

"I have no idea, but it was huge talk around the party last night. Apparently their taking over the old Kappa Omega house."

"How many are coming?"

"I heard five."

"Hold up. FIVE people living in that HUGE Kappa house?"

"If their that good, why isn't their team angry at losing them?"

"Most of their team are Juniors and Seniors but they have a bunch of sophomores and freshman who are actually pretty damn good but never get to play." Clay finally pipped into the conversation.

"You knew about this and didn't mention it?" Brooke threw a piece of dry cereal at her life-long friend.

"Relax Davis, I only found out last night, but, unlike you, I wasn't drinking so I ACTUALLY found out the whole story."

"Which is?"

"Well, our team has pretty much been sucking lately. I mean c'mon, this is Duke! THE basketball college of America! We've been good but we need to be great."

"And these UNC kids are going to make it great?" Haley asked, sceptically.

"Yes, from what I'm hearing, their going get rid of a lot of our team and push back some of our starters for the five coming in."

"Their going to be the most hated men on campus, half of Sig Nu is on the team."

"Yeah but six are graduating next year anyway so either way we were needing fresh meat, it just happens to come in the form of UNC boys. Besides, no one will care when we start winning."

"And you're are OK with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I called coach last night when I heard the news, he assured me Jake and I were safe. We're the best on the team anyway and if these guys can make us better, more power to them."

"So we might actually have something to cheer for next year?" Peyton asked

"AND new hot boys to hit on." Rachel added. "One each and a spare for the girl who closes their deal first and needs a second round." Clay rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. You guys are hopeless. By the way, want to go to a house party out in The Valley tonight?"

"What is with you and all these off-campus parties all of a sudden?"

"UNC guys throw them, I'm happy to go steal UNC alcohol. 'Cause when season rolls around again next year, we'll be enemies."

"I guess the party last night was pretty good. I'm in." Brooke agreed before pouting "Crap, its my turn to be designated driver isn't it?" Clay nodded as the other girls agreed to come. "UGH. Next weekend we're having our own damn party, leaving campus is sooo not worth the lack of alcohol."

"Please" Rachel butted in "Mr. Fucakable looked totally worth the ride out to Knoll." The brunette chuckled.

"Oh yes, he defiantly was."

* * *

><p>At nine o' clock that night the four girls and Clay piled into a huge black Escalade SUV and headed for their party destination. Rachel, Peyton and Clay sat in the back, passing around vodka and mixers as Haley sipped on her own drink in the passenger seat, switching between songs like a mad-woman.<p>

"Hales, can you just pick one already?" Brooke would complain every time the honey-blonde changed song YET AGAIN. This only caused laughter from the back and Haley to change radio station again, poking her tongue out at Brooke.

FINALLY they pulled up at the party, it was gated and security was stationed around the tall black steel that barred their entrance. Brooke rolled down her window.

"UNC?" A tall, dark haired security guy asked.

"Duke." Brooke corrected, wondering whose party this actually was. The security man laughed.

"There aren't many Duke names on here." He looked down at his list.

"Try Brooke Davis" An air of smugness surrounded the brunettes charm, there was no way they would not be allowed into this party.

"Not here."

"Hmmm.. Well do you want to inform the house owner that the K.E.F sisters are here. And they would like to drink and their not very patient sooo.." She gave him the sweetest yet sarcastic smile she could muster as the security man walked back to the intercom, a few words were spoken before the gate was opened.

"Go on in Ladies."

"Thankyou." Brooke shot the man a wink before driving up the long driveway to what could only be described as a palace. Lights flashed as music pumped all around them.

"OK, Clay whose party is this and who the hell owns a house like this at UNC?" Clay shrugged.

"No idea, I just heard about it last night. Shall we go in?" As they exited the car, four pairs of heels hit the pavement almost simultaneously. They stood staring up at the house for a moment. Brooke in tall red Louboutin's, tiny white shorts, a tight white singlet and designer black jacket. Rachel in her favourite pair of Black Jimmy Choo's and figure-hugging white dress. Peyton was rocking thigh-high, heeled boots with an almost-too-short green skirt and sleeveless black tank top. And Haley wore a flowing dark blue dress and peep toe matching heels. No one would dare deny how hot they all looked. None of the four knew who each pair of the clothes actually belonged to at this point. So much had been switched and borrowed throughout the years, they now pretty much had a communal wardrobe, although each girl had their own style and flare they liked to add to an outfit. Clay jumped out in his dark converses, smiling at the girls as they walked towards the house.

"This car leaves at two P.M. People, make sure you're here, I don't want to be scurrying around looking for all your drunk-asses. PLEASE no sex in the bedrooms, we all know that always gets messy."

"Yes mum, we all know." Peyton yawned.

"You guys gimme the exact same speech when you're are the sober ones, so obey or I swear I'll give you hell next time I get to drink."

"Then we will definitely behave, no one brings hell like Brooke Davis when she's drinking." Rachel said, slapping Brooke's ass playfully, and all four girls laughed as they entered the house.

* * *

><p>It was one a.m. as Brooke stood in the corner of the living room, sipping on red-bull and texting on her phone. Peyton was on the couch making out with some boy, Haley was in the kitchen being chatted up by boys and Rachel was outside, doing a keg stand. She had lost track of Clay but figured he would turn up sooner or later, he always did. It was at the point in the party where everyone was too drunk to talk to or make-out with unless you , yourself were drunk so Brooke had resigned herself to her phone, not that she wasn't having fun. She had talked to a large group of people and watched the late-teens and early-twenty year olds running around yelling and spreading gossip as they attempted to dance to the music (Which was actually pretty good) but now, it was time to wind down.<p>

"I'm either saving you from writing a text you're going to regret in the morning orrr I've just found the only other sober person here. Which is it?" Brooke looked up from her phone, having been shocked by the masculine voice.

"What the-" She stopped mid sentence. Tall, blond hair that stuck out in all directions, slightly scruffy stubble and deep blue eyes. How had she not spotted this man at the party earlier? She smiled, a full blown, dimpled Brooke-Davis-Special smile, maybe this night wasn't ready to end just yet. "How do you know I'm not sober AND about to send a text I'll regret?"

"Possible but it's only my job to save you from the drunken-regrets, none of my business to save you from the sober ones."

"Your job huh?"

"Well, being of sound mind and spirit I could never let a pretty girl like you ruin a perfectly good night with next-day regrets."

"My saviour." Brooke said with a playful sarcasm

"So why aren't you drinking?"

"Why aren't you?" Brooke mirrored, causing the guy to laugh, her smile widened, she couldn't help it, his laugh was so impossibly cute yet sexy at the same time.

"I asked you first."

"Designated driver."

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it. Whats your story?"

"I was drunk from one o'clock Thursday until about six hours ago so I thought it might be time to take a break from the drinking, at least until tomorrow."

"Couldn't last out the weekend huh?"

"I could but I'd rather not completely destroy my liver, it comes in handy once in a while." He shot her another smile, she couldn't help but get shivers at the way he was looking at her, like he was studying her with his brooding squint "I'm Lucas by the way." He held out his hand which she took.

"Brooke." Their hands stayed together for longer than was necessary before both pulled away hesitantly.

"How have I not seen you on campus Brooke?"

"I'm a Duke girl."

"Ahhh the Blue Devils huh? Let me guess, you're a cheerleader?" A perfectly shaped eyebrow raised

"What, every pretty girl has to be a cheerleader?"

"No, but with legs like those it'd be a crime not to be."

"Lines like that don't work on me _Lucas, _remember, I _AM_ sober." He raised two broad shoulders in a shrug.

"Not a line, just an observation. I'm right aren't I?"

"I guess you'll never know."

"I doubt that."

"Cocky much?"

"I just figure I'll find out at one point or another."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is." They starred at each other, seemingly entranced in the graze, Brooke was the first to break it. Looking around the room before turning back to him.

"So what is this party for anyway?"

"Some guys are leaving our basketball team for Duke, this is like their going away party. Well it's around the tenth one they've had, the parties have been going all day and night since Thursday."

"Well I've attended two, I've officially welcomed them to Duke without even meeting them."

"I'll be sure to pass on your welcome."

"Wait, why are they having the party now? Semester doesn't end for a few months."

"The guys are moving in next week, their finishing the semester at Duke so they have a feel for the place and the training of the coach before season starts next year."

"Right. So any of them hot, single boys who are into brunettes?" A masculine laugh sounded.

"I try not to judge the hotness of other boys but I know plenty of them are single, not sure of their type."

"Oh well, even if they are into blonds, I'm sure I can persuade them otherwise."

"I don't doubt that you can." There was another long gaze before Brooke once again broke the almost-too-comfortable silence.

"So, are you from North Carolina?"

"Raleigh, and you?"

"Tree Hill."

"Ah, a small town girl, I wouldn't have guessed. Sisters and brothers?"

"Not by blood but four best friends who are as close to my siblings as you can get. What about you?" Lucas smile seemed to rise a little more and Brooke wasn't sure what about her answer had impressed him.

"Twin brother, he's around here somewhere, he-" The blond was cut off when a tall red head wearing a now stained white dress approached them, interrupting.

"Rach? What the hell-" Brooke starred down at the light pink stain on her friends dress.

"Clay got into a fight, some bitch threw a drink on me. We gotta go."

"What happened?"

"The UNC kids hate us, I don't know what happened but punches we're thrown and according to Clay the 'Duke-UNC' feud has begun. We gotta go before someone attacks him again, he already has a black eye, he's waiting by the car with Hales." Brooke turned to the other side of the room, putting her fingers to her mouth, she let out a loud whistle. The curly-blonde haired girl looked up from where she had been all-but-screwing the guy on the couch.

"WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE SAWYER! CLAYTON WAS IN A FIGHT!" She managed to yell over the music, Peyton nodded, getting up. The guy beside her followed. "NO UNC GUYS!" Brooke yelled again, Peyton shook her head at the guy before making her way to Brooke and Rachel. The red head begun to drag the two toward the door as the brunettes head whipped around to face Lucas once more.

"Sorry UNC, 'the feud has begun' apparently, It was nice knowing you."

"Don't worry Cheerleader, I'm sure we'll see each other soon enough." Brooke didn't have time to ponder the words, she took one last look at the handsome stranger before turning to follow her friends from the party.


	2. Cheerleader

SO I'm updating. BECAUSE you guys were awesome enough to review first time around!

I understand that the Lucas in this story is very different to the Lucas in the show but more of the brooding, tv, Lucas will come out as time goes on (and you will start to see things from his side as well as Brooke's) but for now, enjoy a slightly more confident Lucas!

Anyway, THANKYOU to all that reviewed please let me know what you think of this update and if you'd like me to update again. I have pretty much this entire story mapped out in my head and I hope you guys stick with me to see it through!

* * *

><p><strong>Duke<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Cheerleader**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kéfi Elef̱thería Fýlo House Rule Book.<strong>_

_To be followed at all times by:_

_Brooklyn Penelope Davis_

_Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer_

_Haley Bob James_

_Rachel Virginia Gattina_

_Exempt: Clayton Marcus Evans_

**We solemnly swear to abide by ALL rules within this handbook.**

_The K.E.F. Sisters_

_Rule #2: No Dating._

_No housemate is to attend consecutive dates with a suitor. The only event where a date is permitted is if said suitor is taking a housemate out before sexual relations and there is too be no previous history of a date nor a date any other time after that. In the event a 'double-play' card is used, a second date and sexual relations can occur yet past that the housemate is to have no contact with the suitor the card was used on._

_Breaking of this rule can incur harsh penalties such as; Drinking ban on said housemate, loss of bedroom or banishment from the house. Punishment depends on the severity of the crime at hand._

* * *

><p>It seemed weird to Brooke, that even five days after the party she still caught herself thinking about the boy she had talked to. It wasn't like their conversation had been anything too out of the ordinary but there was something about the way he looked at her, the way he talked and the way he laughed and smiled that she just couldn't get out of her head. He was incredibly cute but managed to pull off the sexy smirk as well and there was a certain playful sincerity about his demeanor. Letting out a sigh, she ran a hand through chocolate tresses, reminding herself that it didn't matter now. She was no longer allowed to sleep with UNC guys, the feud had begun and there was no question of where her loyalty lay.<p>

'I just need to get laid' she thought 'that will drive that sexy smile and brooding eyes from my thoughts'. Sleep with a stranger to get over the stranger she couldn't stop thinking bout. What a plan.

She rose from her seat as the teacher finally finished his drawling lecture, collecting her books and shoving them into her bag, she hurried out the door, only to be met by the welcome site of none other than Rachel Gattina.

"Hey thought I may as well wait for you, how was class?" The red head said with an overly-chipper smile.

"Boring, what about you?"

"Skipped last lecture, I've already read the material anyway." Brooke noted her sing-song voice as the two started walking in the direction of Greek row.

"What's got you so happy?"

"I just screwed Damon Salvatore." Brooke laughed, only sex would put Rachel in this much of a good mood.

"During class?"

"Nup."

"Please don't tell me it was in a supply closet? That is so highschool."

"Nope, we did it in the back of his sweet-ass car. That boy is so fine and trust me, he really knows his stuff." Rachel said, nudging her friend.

"Good work, he is very hot." As if on cue, dark-haired Damon Salvatore walked around the corner with a group of friends, he sent Rachel a wink, which she returned before the girls walked past them. "ANNND He just blatantly checked out your ass. Nice."

"What can I say? I leave an impression."

"At this point, you've 'left an impression' on most of Kappa Chi."

"Well it's full of the hot brooding types, what do you expect?"

"A bit of sharing would be nice."

"Please, you've done most of Sig Nu."

"Not the point."

"No. The point is you should quit mopping and go get some tail, honestly, you have not even looked at a guy this week."

"Haven't been in the mood."

"Since when is Brooke Davis not in the mood?"

"Whats with the quizzing?"

"Whats with the avoidance?"

"Rae, it's nearly the weekend, I'll find a boy then. I always do." Rachel punched her playfully.

"Atta girl." She begun looking through her bag before growling "Crap, I must of left my phone in Damon's car." Brooke laughed.

"By accident?" She asked sceptically, Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, by accident. I'll have to go get it."

"Want me to come?"

"No, it's OK, go home and start thinking about potential fuck buddies for the weekend."

"Alright, and you try not to screw Damon Salvatore while you're reaching for your phone." Both girls laughed, winking at each other as Rachel turned back the way they came and Brooke continued to walk in the direction of their home. She was crossing a large grassy lawn when she was stopped by a football that happened to land directly in her path. Breaking out of her thoughts to look up, she saw the group of boys the football belong to, she didn't recognise a single one and considered how strange that was, she knew the face of every hot boy in this school and these boys were definitely hot.

"Hey, sorry about that" Her eyes registered the blond haired boy she hadn't noticed jogging towards her and had to stifle a small gasp of shock when she recognised him.  
>"Lucas?" Brooke said in disbelief and he smiled, looking up from where he had just picked up the ball and immediately recognising her.<p>

"Brooke, hey!" The brunette studied him, his hair now stood up in a cut little faux-hawk and he had dark aviators (which suited him perfectly) covering his eyes, he wore blue and white tartan shorts, a pair of running shoes and no shirt, Brooke couldn't help but admire his perfectly tanned and toned body.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you some guys were moving to the Duke basketball team. Well, here we are." He gestured to the group of boys behind him, who were huddled around talking, no doubt waiting to get their ball back.

"You didn't say it was you."

"You didn't ask." He shot her that-ever-so-sexy smile again and she returned it. "You have a beautiful smile, you know that?" He was starring at her with that brooding gaze, she couldn't look away. "It's kind of addictive."

"Gotcha hooked have I?" She said, trying to show her usual confidence even when her stomach seemed to be doing backflips.

"Maybe-" He was about to continue yet was interrupted by a call from a tall, dark haired boy from his group.

"LUCAS! GIVE US THE DAMN BALL IF YOU'RE GOING TO STAND THERE ALL DAY!" Lucas laughed, turning around to throw the ball back.

"Nice arm." Brooke commented as the dark haired boy caught the ball. "Maybe you should be playing football instead."

"Basketball is the love of my life but throwing a football helps us keep in shape on off season."

"And you boys are definitely in shape." The brunette noted, checking out the other boys who all had pretty damn good bodies, she was, however, in preference of Lucas'.

"Was that a compliment?"

"Maybe." He laughed.

"Do you have class now?"

"I Just finished?"

"Want to go grab a coffee?" Brooke considered, of course she wanted to go but dates were strictly off limits. She fought an internal war before deciding this wouldn't actually be counted as a date, it was just two friends catching up.

"Sure." He smiled.

"Alright, I'll just grab my shirt. Come meet the guys." Following him over she was able to get a good look at the transfer students. There were two tall, handsome boys; one dark haired, with eyes that matched Lucas', another with curly-blonde hair and lighter blue eyes, and two shorter boys, one black with dark eyes and a shaved head and the other a sandy-blonde, also with honey coloured eyes.

"Guys, this is Brooke, we're going to go for coffee. Brooke, this is Skillz and Tim." He pointed to the two shorter boys "Alexander" He pointed to the tall, curly haired boy "and my brother, Nathan." The tall dark haired guy from earlier shot her a smile. She waved at them all, glad she had chosen to wear her favourite tight-fitting sleeveless summer dress and Jimmy Shoe heels that day. She knew she looked hot and the boys looks only affirmed it.

"Welcome, you boys having fun on campus?"

"We are now." Tim piped, taking a step closer, it didn't take a genius to figure out he was the sleezy one of the group. Lucas, sent him a warning look, causing the smaller boy to take a step back.

"Shall we?" He asked the brunette, throwing on a plain white t-shirt which, Brooke noted, hugged his muscles perfectly.

"Sure, Bye boys." She waved at them before turning to walk in stride with Lucas.

"So they are hot, you totally lied to me."

"I told you I wouldn't judge the hotness of other guys. Especially not my best friends."

"So they're your best friends huh?"

"Yep, Nathan and I grew up with Tim and Skillz, then we met Alexander in tenth grade when he moved over from Australia. Their my family."

"Australia huh? You know what they say about Australian guys?" The raspy voice said brimming with mischief and dirty thoughts.

"Do I want to know?"

"Hmm Probably not." They both chuckled.

* * *

><p>Brooke and Lucas were already on their third coffee and the conversation had only stopped when they were lulled into a comfortable silence, sending glances and smiles to each other before they avidly started to discuss the next topic which happened to come up.<p>

"So, I have to know, and I will find out eventually anyway, I was right about the cheerleader thing wasn't I?" Brooke sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, fine. I'm a cheerleader, laugh it up."

"Why would I laugh?"

"Well you pretty much type-cast me the second you saw me. Dumb cheerleader right?" She was so sick of the quick-second judgement people had when they found out she was a cheerleader.

"Did I say that?" He locked eyes with her "If cheering is something you enjoy, that doesn't make you dumb." He frowned before smiling "I love basketball, have you type cast me as a dumb jock?"

"Oh yes definitely, dumb as they come." The brunette joked, Lucas narrowed his eyes at her playfully before leaning back in his chair.

"So what made you decide to cheer?"

"One of my best friends, Peyton, her mother died when she was younger. Peyt is seriously NOT the cheer type but she started it in highschool to hold onto that little piece of her mum. She didn't want to do it alone so we joined and I guess we just decided we may as well keep it up in college."

"I love the way you talk about your friends."

"What?"

"When you talk about them you get this smile on your face, it's incredibly cute." She had to stop herself from blushing.

"Their my family, I love them." He nodded.

"Believe me, I understand." He paused, before continuing "So what are you studying?"

"Medicine."

"Do you enjoy it?" Brooke blinked, having been phased by his calm expression.

"You're not surprised?"

"What's surprising?"

"That I'm studying medicine."

"Should I be surprised?"

"It was a joke, I'm majoring in business with a minor in design but usually when I say medicine first I like to gauge the reaction of people. Most are shocked." Blues eyes watched her with a serious expression.

"I think you underestimate yourself too much Brooke Davis."

"Maybe you just overestimate me."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"You barely know me."

"I know that you love your friends more than anything, I know you're a cheerleader but you hate people judging you for what's on the outside, I know since we've been talking you have quoted Camus, Steinbeck and Abelard and I know you're kind because when that waitress spilt coffee all over you, you didn't yell or scream or get angry, you made a joke." He smiled again as he stared into her eyes "What I see in front of me is an intelligent, kind and outgoing girl who could do anything she wanted. The fact that you happen to be beautiful and a cheerleader comes second to that, you shouldn't let anyone tell you it defines you, unless you want it to." She bit her lip, unable to speak for the moment. His words were so sincere. Lucas Scott was like no other boy she had ever met.

"I guess you have me all figured out then," He shook his head.

"No, that's the thing, I have a feeling I've just skimmed the surface. I'm pretty good at reading people but you're a mystery."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all. It's intriguing." He moved forward to wipe a piece of hair away from her face, the intimate skim of his finger tips across her face sent chills through her whole body as did the look in his eyes when hazel met blue "I have a feeling that the four best friends you mentioned are the only people in this world who know the real Brooke, am I right?" She couldn't speak, she could only stare into those baby blues. She granted him a nod. "I want to know that Brooke Davis."

"Their my best friends, and you're practically a stranger."

"Not for long." He leant back in his chair again with a sigh "but maybe I'm being a little too serious huh?" His playful demeanor returned and Brooke was suddenly able to breath properly again. What was this guy doing to her?

"Yeah, just a little." Sarcastic tone returned without hesitance.

"Do you want to get another coffee or shall we go?"

"Better go, I have to get this dress into the wash before I lose it for good." They stood up, walking out of the coffee shop into the late afternoon.

"So you guys moved into the Kappa Omega house?"

"Yes, it's HUGE! So much bigger than the one we had at UNC, but I guess we had more boys there. Nathans already talking about bringing in a pool room, a spa room, a gym and a video game room of course." Brooke laughed.

"Awfully cocky for a bunch of freshman."

"Well, we're officially head of our fraternity, whats not to love? Plus you seem pretty confident in your sorority and last I checked you were freshman too."

"Not for long. Few more months and we'll all be sophomores. Are you guys going to let people pledge next year?"

"Possibly, I mean we're still officially Kappa Alpha Order. We have a title to uphold so we're going to need some new faces if we want to hope to win any of the Greek row cups."

"You don't stand a chance. Us and Alpha Phi Alpha are taking them all home."

"Is that right?"

"Yes it is."

"Why Alpha Phi Alpha?"

"Their our brother fraternity, most of my best guy friends pledged there. We always team for the group Greek competitions"

"Well sorry Pretty Girl, I think we're going to whoop your asses next year."

"Ha. I'd like to see you try."

"Game on Brooke Davis." They both laughed

Side by side they stepped, neither feeling the need to say too much, just enjoying the company. As they approached the start of the long line of Greek row houses, Brooke stopped, turning to Lucas.

"I need to ask you something and be honest OK?"

"OK."

"Promise?"

"Pinky swear." He joked with a chuckle.

"I can read you a little bit Lucas Scott, you're a nice guy but I can tell there is a player side to you too. I don't blame you, we're in college. Who doesn't want to get laid in college?"

"Brooke-"

"So you sleep around a little bit right?"

"I have never slept with a girl on the pretenses it was anything less or more than it was."

"I'm not judging you Lucas, I don't doubt that you would go out of your way to make sure you didn't hurt or offend a girl you slept with. I'm just getting a basis on what type of guy you are before I ask my next question."

"Which is?"

"What you need to understand is my friends and I, we have rules."

"OK?" He frowned at her in confusion.

"Sorority rules, which involve a strict no dating policy."

"No dating in college? Really?"

"We can screw around but we don't believe in dating or boyfriends or love. We're about having fun and sticking together, not with boys."

"Uh-huh."

"So I guess my question is this, and I want your open, honest answer because I will be happy either way. I like you, you're hot but you're also a nice guy so you have a choice; you can come home and screw me right now, I'm sure we could have plenty of fun but after that we can never really talk much OR we can be friends but making out, sex, that will never happen between us." Lucas looked at her in shock, this was certainly not what he was expecting.

"Woah, really putting me on the spot here."

"I realise it's blunt but those are the rules."

"Can't I just ask you on a date?"

"Against the rules."

"And what if I say the rules are fucked up?"

"That doesn't change the fact that I abide by them. So choose Luc, which do you want?" He pondered as she watched, it was like she could see the cogs moving in his head.

"What do you want?" She shrugged.

"We'd have a great time in bed together." She offered "But I kind of like talking to you as well."

"Your not really helping much."

"Sorry, but I'm leaving it up to you. Like I said, I'm happy either way."

"Friends."

"What?"

"I told you I wanted to the real Brooke Davis, and I do. So lets be friends." A dimpled smile graced the young cheerleaders face. "There you go with that smile again, careful with that thing or I might change my mind." He warned as she laugh.

"Alright now lets both just push all the dirty thoughts about each other out of our heads shall we?"

"That may take a while." She shoved him playfully.

"Take a cold shower Scott."

"I guess I will have to." Brooke held out her hand and he clasped it.

"Friends?"

"Friends." They shook.

"Alright well text me and we will do something friend-like bu-ddy." She joked, he nodded as she turned and continued down Greek row, now solo. The smile plastered to her face would not go away. As much as she wanted him, and boy did she want him, she couldn't deny the skip in her heart when he had chosen the option that would allow them to spend more time together.

* * *

><p>Lucas watched her walk away until she was out of sight. He let out a sigh, wishing more than anything he'd had even longer to talk to her. He didn't like the idea of being her friend. Running a hand through his scruffy hair he had to remind himself that he had only met this girl twice. She captivated him, he didn't know what it was but there was just <em>something <em>about her that was addictive. "What the hell have you got yourself into?" He spoke to no-one in particular, waiting there for only a moment longer before turning in the direction of his own house. A certain brunette not leaving his mind for a second.


	3. Nothing more, Nothing less

Once again, because of your amazing reviews I am updating!

I just wanted to say a few quick things about this fic before you dive in (In regards to Reviews by: Libby & Islander)

Firstly; thankyou for taking the time to read this fic! I appreciate reviews even if they aren't all positive.

Second; I realise this fic may seem rather predictable 'boy meets girl, they agree to be friends, they make each other jealous, they brood, they get together and happily ever after.' and yes for a chapter it may be that way but let me asure you that that is not what this fic is about. Only a small part of this story will focus on them actually getting together, the primary theme will be they problems and joys they face when they do eventually become a couple. And I hope you enjoy the journey they go through!

Third; YES Brook is cheerleader, I made it that way for a future chapter which will adress her friendship with Peyton, Haley and Rachel. If you bare with me it will make more sense in the future!

Fourth; OK she studies fashion. That doesn't mean she is dumb! Maybe it is predictable but I'm trying my best to keep the characters as close to as they are on the show (and that has been hard for some of them i.e. Haley, given how the story has to go). Brooke never expressed an interest to be anything other than a fashion designer and to me that is a big part of who she is so that is why I made it that way.

Anyway. Thanks again all for reading! I hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you think and whether it's worth another update!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Duke<strong>_

**Chapter 3**

**Nothing more, Nothing less**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kéfi Elef̱thería Fýlo House Rule Book.<strong>_

_To be followed at all times by:_

_Brooklyn Penelope Davis_

_Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer_

_Haley Bob James_

_Rachel Virginia Gattina_

_Exempt: Clayton Marcus Evans_

**We solemnly swear to abide by ALL rules within this handbook.**

_The K.E.F. Sisters_

_RULE #3: A Housemate is allowed to 'stake a claim' (there by securing their 'claim' over said suitor i.e. claiming him to be that housemates alone so as no other housemate is allowed to make a move of the sexual nature.) over a suitor for a period of thirty days. If, within that time, nothing has happened between said suitor and said housemate, the claim is disqualified and the suitor may become the possession of another housemate unless otherwise discussed._

_If a housemate is to break a 'claim' to a suitor they are there by banned from having any other suitor for a period of up to sixty days dependent upon the original housemates attraction to said suitor._

* * *

><p>He couldn't stand it. How could he take it any longer? Being friends with her was just. Not. Working.<p>

How could it?

She was fucking perfect.

That smile, that laugh, those gorgeous dimples. Brilliant, and beautiful, and brave, not to mention, hilarious, fun, intelligent and sexy as hell.

He wanted her.

Boy did he want her.

They had been 'friends' for one month now and in that time they hadn't gone a day without talking. It was crazy. Everytime she shot him that deadly-smile he found himself hating the decision he had made four weeks ago. He wanted her in his bed. Now. Consequences be damned.

Then she would start rambling about something completely off subject or grant him that raspy laugh and he'd realise he had made the right choice. One night of sex could never make up for the amount of joy she had brought to his life over the last month.

He just wished it wasn't so hard to walk away.

To stop himself from kissing those perfect, pouted lips.

To rid himself of the urge to profess his feelings.

Feelings not he even understood. Nor wanted to really. Because there was no way she felt the same. She couldn't.

She was the one who had made them be friends. Nothing more.

She was the one who was all cool, calm and collected when they were hanging out when he, himself was just struggling to keep from touching her.

And most importantly, she was the one who was happy screwing other guys when he hadn't even been able to think about another girl since they'd met.

Yes, Lucas Scott was in trouble and not even he could yet predict how much.

* * *

><p>Friends? FRIENDS? Really? Had she really given him that option? How the fuck could she stand it any longer?<p>

He was too fucking irresistible.

That grin, that body, those eyes. How much could a girl take?

Hew was gentle but masculine.

Broody yet fun.

A jock who read everything and everything.

The guy who would sit for hours and listen to her complain about a project or ramble about a new idea for her future business. She absolutely loved being his friend yet she had to fight every urge inside not to jump on him everytime they met. How had she survive one whole moth like this?

It was crazy.

She hadn't even wanted to sleep with another guy since their fateful meeting. Sure, she had kept up pretenses for the K.E.F., making out with guys and pretending to take the home, but she hadn't actually screwed any of them. How could she when Mr. I'm-So-Perfect-And-Sexy-As-Hell was her new BFF?

It Sucked.

She really wanted to share her feelings with Lucas but knew she never could. He was the sweetest guy she had ever met but he was also Duke's newest 'most eligible bachelor'. He had girls all over campus throwing themselves at him, she was sure he was screwing with more than one of them.

She had no one to blame but herself.

She had been the one to throw up the 'friendship barrier'. What was the point in discussing her feelings? It could never lead to anything.

She was a K.E.F. Sister for life.

Yes, Brooke Davis was in big trouble but not even she could yet predict how much.

* * *

><p>"Wait. Should I reword that?"<p>

"Shhhh"

"No, but, seriously that bit sounds so stupid."

"SHHHH"

"God, even the title sucks, I don't know why I'm bothering."

"Can you stop critising yourself for five seconds and let me read please?" Brooke let out a sigh, leaning back on the park-bench table she and Lucas were sitting on. She straightened her bare legs on the seat, enjoying a moment of sun. Trying to de-stress.

"Fine. But hurry up so I can tear it to pieces and start again." She had asked Lucas to read a speech she had written for the Duke end of year assembly. She was nervous. Speeches weren't exactly her thing but she figured she may as well give it a go. It would look good on her future resume if she was accepted and she did like to try new things that took her out of her comfort zone. Well, at least she thought she did, until she saw the frown of concentration on the blonds face as he read her words. A frown was definitely not a good sign.

Was it?

She could never figure out what he was thinking when he was reading.

After what felt like hours, he FINALLY looked up from the paper and locked eyes with her. He was silent for a moment, she cringed.

"Okay, I know it's rough but you're an English major, will you help me rewrite it?"

"No."

"C'mon Luc, it won't be plagiarism, just help guide me. PLLLEEASSE?"

"Brooke, you don't need my help. This" he held out the pages "is amazing." She looked at him in astonishment.

"What?"

"This is amazing Brooke. I had no idea you could write this well, not that I'm surprised but wow. It's witty, motivational AND funny. It's perfect."

"You're joking right? Luc can you be serious please? I actually need help on this thing. Or is your sarcasm trying to tell me I shouldn't even bother entering?"

"Why do you constantly underestimate yourself? I swear to you I am not lying. Believe me, submit this exactly how it is and I promise, you will be the one speaking at the end of year assembly. "

"You do realise it's not just our year but every other year who can submit speeches?"

"I don't care. This is going to win. I guarantee it." A perfectly shaped brunette eyebrow rose in skepticism.

"You guarantee it?" The blond nodded.

"I do. Trust me, I'm an English major, this is incredible." Brooke couldn't help but blush.

"Wow Luc, thankyou, that means a lot, especially coming from you." He shot her his heart-melting smile.

"I'm glad Brooke, one day you're are going to realise just how amazing you are." Her blush deepened as he stared into those addictive hazel eyes. He couldn't fathom how Brooke always though of herself as just-another-stupid-pretty-faced-bimbo when Lucas knew for a fact that her stunning looks were only a tiny part of what made Brooke Davis incredible.

They sat in silence, enjoying the company of one another before Brooke cleared her throat.

"So are you going to Pete's tonight?"  
>"Pete's?" The tall baller questioned.<p>

"I always forget you're a UNC native. Pete's is this amazing bar on the other side of campus. This guys named Pete owns it and as long as you have a half-decent fake ID, he serves you."

"Oh right and he's go that DJ playing tonight? I think I heard some of the boys talking about it."

"Ok Needs-to-get-a-clue boy, _that _DJ is DJ Droid, he's Duke royalty. He graduated two years ago and is now playing the hottest clubs in New York but he still does two sets a year here out of loyalty to Pete and to show support for the Blue Devils."

"Uh-Huh."

"C'mon Pretty boy, admit you're intrigued."

"Maybe a little."

"So you're coming?"

"I guess so." Brooke snatched her speech away from Lucas, getting up as she grabbed her bag.

"Great, I'll see you there Broody boy. I have to go get ready. Thanks for reading my speech!" She shot him a wink, causing his throat to hitch, before turning back towards the direction of the K.E.F. House. Lucas let out a groan, trying to remind himself she was his friend, nothing more.

* * *

><p>DJ Droid's beats pounded through the speakers as Brooke, Rachel, Peyton, Haley and Clay sat in a corner booth of Pete's bar. Their table was littered with ice buckets, filled with vodka, tequila, mixers and plenty of corona's. Smiling and laughing, all five cracked jokes, danced and preceded to have a night they wouldn't soon forget. Brooke couldn't help but sneak glances at a certain blond in the room, who sat at a table just opposite theirs, surrounded by his frat-brothers.<p>

She couldn't help but note how sexy he looked sitting nursing his beer and laughing with his friends who had all gathered a rather impressive amount of girls numbers throughout the night. Brooke tried to stop herself yet she couldn't help her heart soaring due to Lucas not even looking twice at a single girl since he had arrived. He had however, tipped his beer to her and continued to return her glances throughout the night. It couldn't have made her happier. She realised it was wrong, they were friends, but she couldn't exactly control her heart jumping could she?

"Whats the deal with cute blond one?" Drawn out of her thoughts, Brooke realised her friends were talking about the same table she had just been thinking about.

"Who? Alexander?" Haley shook her head.

"No, the other kind of moody one." Rachel turned her attention on the table. All the boys were busy chatting up girls, except for Lucas, who was just taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, he is totally gorgeous, what's his name? Luka?"

"Lucas." Brooke corrected, her body going cold at Rachel's words.

"Oh that's right, you guys are buddies now" The brunette had tried her best to keep her friendship with Lucas on the down low, not wanting to stir up any gossip about a 'relationship' that would get back to the K.E.F. She knew there was no rule against being friends with a boy you hadn't slept with but she still didn't want to start any rumors. It wasn't her fault the two had grown so close after only a month.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Have you fucked him?"

"No, we're just friends Peyt."

"So does that mean I can fuck him?" Rachel asked with excitement, Brooke had to remind herself Rachel was her friend as she restrained herself from throwing the drink she was currently holding into the red-heads face.

"But he and I are way more compatible, moody artist-cheerleader meets moody frat boy jock. He's mine." Peyton argued.

"No way, I spotted him first!" Haley said defiantly.

"Actually, I did." Brooke interjected. The other three sighed.

"Okay, I guess you win, you did meet him first." Rachel reluctantly agreed. "So are you going to go home with him tonight or what?"

"We're just friends Rae."

"So, you want to stake a claim for later?" The young fashionista sighed. Words could not describe how much she wanted to say yes to that sentence but there was no way she could. She couldn't claim Lucas. That would make whatever she was feeling real. She wasn't allowed to have real feelings for a guy.

"No. You guys can have him." She tried her best to keep sincerity in her voice.

"Great, he's mine then!" Rachel jumped up from the table before the other two had a chance to protest. She walked towards the boys table, her hips swaying seductively. Brooke knew Rachel's track record, she knew there were very few boys who could resist the red heads 'charms'. She forced herself to look away. Maybe she and Lucas were just friends but it didn't mean she wanted to watch her best friend hitting on him.

"Um, I'm going to go dance. ClaY!" Turning towards the boy in the booth who had been busy talking to busty blond whilst the girls had their conversation, she grabbed his hand. "Come dance with me!" Clay winked at the girl he had been talking to before following Brooke to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>He had sat here, thinking about her, the entire night. Laughing with his friends, drinking with his friends, thinking about her with his friends. He could have sworn she kept looking at him, he caught her glances and she didn't immediately look away when he did. There had to be something between them, why else would she keep looking? He realised it was nothing more than wishful thinking when one of her best friends, he identified as Rachel, came up and threw herself into his lap. If Brooke felt anything there was no way she would send her friend to hit on him. How could she? The thought of any of his friends even going near her made his blood boil. On top of that, she hadn't even looked over since she had started dancing with a tall, dark haired man who approached her on the dance floor. He sighed, trying to resign himself to the fact he would never really <em>be <em>with Brooke Davis and attempting to listen to the words of the red head while his insides felt like they were on fire.

* * *

><p>"Was that Julian Baker you were dancing with?" Peyton asked as Brooke re-settled herself into their booth.<p>

"So what if it was?"

"You've already screwed him."

"So? Last time I checked, dancing with an old suitor wasn't against the rules, plus, maybe I want to use a 'double-play' card on him. As I recall he was very well endowed." She tried to focus on Julian, who was getting a drink at the bar, using everything in her power not to look at the table across from her, the table Rachel had not returned from.

"Wow. You haven't used a double play in forever."

"I know, I have enough of them saved by now, but who knows, the nights still young. Maybe I'll go home with Droid, he is the star of the night after all."

"Sorry Davis, Peyt's already staked her claim to him."

"A claim I plan on following through with _tonight." _Yet Brooke was no longer listening, her eyes had strayed to the blond boy at hand, Rachel was laughing and slapping him playfully on the chest as she sat perched on his lap. Brooke was only looking for mere moments before the two's lips locked and her hazel eyes shot away from the scene. Trying her best to keep the tears prickling from behind her eyes, she stood up abruptly.

"Fine. Julian it is then." She said weakly, grabbing the boy who was on his way to their table. "We're leaving." She said to him matter-of-factly. He didn't argue, placing his beer down, he followed the brunette towards the door. From the opposite side of the room a blue pair of eyes watched them go.

* * *

><p>It was three in the morning as Brooke lay in bed, covered by nothing by a sheet. She couldn't say sex with Julian was bad by any means but she knew her heart hadn't really been in it. She could not stop wondering if Rachel and Lucas were in the room opposite enjoying the same act she had been just moments ago.<p>

"I suppose this is the part where you kick me out?" Julian's masculine voice questioned as he sat up, granting her a crooked smile.

"Yeah, kind of."

"Kind of? Last time I barely got to say goodbye before you pushed me out the door." Brooke shrugged.

"I guess I just don't have the energy tonight." The dark haired boy rose from the bed, starting to put on his pants.

"You should talk to him you know."

"What?"

"That kid you were staring at all night, the new one from UNC." Brooke frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Julian laughed.

"Don't play dumb Brooke Davis, the two of you were staring at each other with puppy dog eyes all night."

"Ya know he went home with Rachel right?" The boy shook his head.

"No way he went home with her. He wasn't into it at all, just a glance could tell me that."

"Why are you intent on me getting with another guy?"

"You seem to like him, that's all."

"So you thought I liked another guy yet you came home with me anyway?" Two broad shoulders raised in a shrug.

"Figured I might help you make him jealous. Sometimes jealousy can force a guys hand."

"I didn't come bring you home to make him jealous, I brought you home because I was horny, that's all."

"Okay then." Silence enveloped them, Julian had now pulled on his shoes and was scanning the room for his t-shirt, his eyes fell on Brooke who seemed to be lost in thoughts. "Your not this girl you know."

"Excuse me?"

"This whole 'not getting attached to guys' thing. It's not you, I can tell. Rachel is having a good time, Peyton is too preoccupied being independently moody, Haley is too focused on study to even consider a fully-fledged relationship but you-" he paused "you're just scared." She had sat up by this point, studying his face.

"What-"

"You're scared of getting you're heartbroken, you're scared of letting someone in, you're scared of depending on someone else, of needing someone. This lifestyle is nothing more than a defense mechanism for you. Someone has hurt you in the past Brooke Davis but you can't close your heart up because of that."

"You don't even know me." Soulful brown eyes met confused hazel.

"Yes. I do. I've known girls like you." He let out a deep breath "I've loved girls like you." In that moment Julian looked more defeated than Brooke had ever seen. Her heart broke at the sight, she knew Julian was a good guy, it was part of the reason she had slept with him in the first place. Something about him made her feel safe.

She rose from the bed, not bothering to put on any clothes, she walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she starred into his eyes.

"Did a girl like me break your heart?" He swept a piece of hair behind her ear, gently caressing her face.

"Yes." He blew out a breath. "And it hurt like hell. But I wouldn't trade a second of it for the world. I loved her and she loved me but she was scared, just like you, and she screwed up." Brooke smiled sadly.

"See, love sucks." Julian shook his head.

"No. It doesn't, being with her was the best time of my life. Maybe part of me is more guarded now but I will never regret my decision to have loved her."

"But-"

"There are no buts Brooke. You're not happy, its obvious. Don't let yourself continue like this just because you're are scared, we're not all bad guys." Reaching up on her tip-toes, the brunette melded her lips to his.

"You're a good guy Julian Baker." He granted her his crooked grin as she pulled away, swooping to hand him his shirt she had just spotted which he pushed over his head. "Thanks." He mumbled "I guess I'll see you around Brooke." Long legs extended towards the door before stopping. "You know, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always on campus." Brooke smiled.

"Thanks Julian, that means a lot." She paused before continuing "What was her name?"

"What?"

"The girl like me who broke your heart?"

"Alex Dupre." He gave her a sad smile "If you weren't so hung up on this new guy we might have been good together Brooke Davis." Brooke returned his smile.

"If you weren't still hung up on Alex Dupre we just might have been Julian Baker." A silent understanding passed between them before Julian turned and exited the room.

* * *

><p>Brooke was unable to sleep after that, she kept running Julian's words over in her mind. As she heard her best friends and their boys for the night rising to leave, she got out of bed. Throwing on some pyjamas she left her room heading towards the kitchen to find Haley and Rachel cross-legged on the marble bench top, eating cereal out of the box.<p>

"What time is it?" She questioned.

"Five-thirty." Haley answered, attempting to catch the dry piece of cereal Rachel had just thrown, in her mouth.

"Jesus, are you guys still drunk?"

"A little."

"What time did you get home?"

"Like two hours ago."

"Did you bring anyone?" Brooke couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach as she asked.

"Yeah, that guy from Kappa Chi. Whats his name? Dan Humphries or something. He was good." Haley answered, Brooke winked at her best-friend trying to remain calm as she waited for Rachel's answer.

"No, I left not long after you." The brunette tried to hide the giddy smile she was sure was creeping onto her face.

"What happened with Lucas?"

"I dunno, I kissed him and then he got all weird and pretty much told me he wasn't interested."

"Oh. Sorry Rae." Suddenly guilt crept into Brooke's stomach, Lucas hadn't gone home with Rachel. She _had _gone home with Julian. She had to remind herself she had done nothing technically wrong yet the guilt stuck with her.

"Whatever, I'll just assume he's gay or something." She forced a raspy laugh as she joined the two on the bench top.

* * *

><p>Lucas and Brooke didn't talk for the next few days. Neither would admit that something had changed between them but they both knew it to be true. Lucas couldn't help the anger and disappointment he felt and Brooke could not quell the feeling of guilt which bubbled inside her. After a week of avoidance Lucas finally caved, picking up his phone to send her a text message.<p>

**Message from: BroodyBoy**

**Time: 2:37pm**

_**I miss you.**_

It sounded pathetic but it was all he could write. He couldn't actually address the shift in their relationship because he was not supposed to be feeling the way he was. A friend didn't feel this way. So he had said the only truthful thing he was allowed to say.

Brooke was relieved to hear from him, she had been so scared that he would never talk to her again. She didn't know if she could stand never seeing him again.

**Message from: PrettyGirl**

**Time: 2:42pm**

_**I miss you more. Can we hang out tonight please?**_

He didn't know what he would do when he saw her. God he wanted to see her but he was scared that when he did he would just turn and run. Run from any more pain she could cause him.

**Message from: BroodyBoy**

**Time: 2:49pm**

_**Yes, come to the house. We'll get some pizza and catch up?**_

She quickly wrote back agreeing she'd be there at six. The smile didn't leave her face for the rest of the day.

When they met it was awkward at first but they quickly settled back into their usually routine. Something was definitely different about them but neither was willing to confront it. Well, not right away anyway.

* * *

><p>They sat in the library, both focused on the current heap of study they needed to get done. Every so often they would ask the other for advice or sit back in their chair and take a breather. It was during one of these times, as Lucas sat back looking around the empty part of the library they occupied, that his eyes wondered to Brooke. She was chewing lightly on the pen in her hand as she concentrated hard on the book in front of her, Lucas's heart swelled at the mere sight. It was like something inside him gave way and suddenly his body started to act of it's own accord. One of his hands shot out and lightly touched her face. She dropped the pen in her hand, turning to him with an adorably-confused expression.<p>

"Lucas-"

"I can't do it anymore." She frowned

"Do what?" His hand hadn't left her face, he gently rubbed it with his thumb.

"Pretend."

"What-" She stopped mid-sentence distracted by the way he was staring so intently at her. Neither of them realised it but they were subconsciously drawing closer together.

"You really are incredibly beautiful, you know that?" She bit her lip, not breaking his gaze "and so incredibly brilliant and funny, and everything Brooke. I can't be your friend. I don't want to be your friend." Their noses were touching now. Brooke wanted to use some sort of will power to pull away but she had used it all up in the last few weeks. She was in a trance. "Be with me Brooke, I promise I won't hurt you. I promise I will convince your friends we need to break the rules, I promise I will do anything and everything to make you happy."

"We can't" She whispered, he didn't exactly like the words she spoke but he didn't let them deter him, instead he closed the very small gap that was now between them and latched his lips onto hers. It took her mere moments to respond. It was a kiss both of them had been thinking about since they had first met. A kiss they both knew they would never forget. They had always known it would be good but this was beyond their wildest dreams. Neither wanted to pull away. Fueled by undeniable chemistry. It was too addictive. Too intense.

Maybe Julian had been right, Jealousy really did force a guys hand.


	4. Last Kiss

It has been a while but here you go. I was ready to give up but then I just KEPT getting amazing messages and reviews so I couldn't help but keep writing. This is a very Brucas chapter, I hope you like it. Let me know!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Duke<span>**

**Chapter 4**

**Last Kiss  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kéfi Elef̱thería Fýlo House Rule Book.<strong>_

_To be followed at all times by:_

_Brooklyn Penelope Davis_

_Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer_

_Haley Bob James_

_Rachel Virginia Gattina_

_Exempt: Clayton Marcus Evans_

**We solemnly swear to abide by ALL rules within this handbook.**

_The K.E.F. Sisters_

_RULE #4: A Housemate is never to discuss the terms and reasons in which the K.E.F, and this rule book, was originally formed with a non-housemate._

_Punishment is to be determined by housemates in relation to the severity of the breaking of said rule._

* * *

><p>"WAIT WAIT WAIT, stop, we can't" The two had been locked in their embrace for the last ten minutes before Brooke had finally mustered the strength to pull away. Placing her hands firmly on Lucas's chest, she pushed back, breathing heavily as they parted, her lips swollen.<br>"Yes we can, see, it's this simple." The blonde leaned back in to capture her lips, she was too weak to completely pull away. The cheer captain let herself get lost in the kiss for another moment before pulling away again.  
>"Lucas, I'm serious." She was met by nothing more than a goofy smile from her 'friend' "this is so against the rules."<p>

"Making out is against the rules?"

"Yes, well... Not technically but Lucas, we're _friends" _

"I don't want to be your friend."

"You want to be my fuck buddy?" He shook his head.

"No Brooke, I want to be your boyfriend." The visible recoil from the brunette in front of him made Lucas question wether he had accidentally said the word 'Murderer' rather than boyfriend.  
>"WOAH, hold up. Boyfriend? I explained the rules before we started anything Luc, you know-"<p>

"I know you have stupid sorority rules that make no sense, and that's coming from a guy. And I agreed to those terms before I realised just how I feel about you."  
>"Lucas-" The brunette was exasperated, scared and all around confused, she hadn't had real feelings for a guy in a longtime and even then, it was nothing like this.<p>

"Pretty Girl" His eyes pierced hers, stopping whatever she was going to say next "I lo-" She jumped in before he had the chance to go any further.

"I beg of you not to finish that sentence." He studied her, considering, before deciding on his next words.

"I want to be with you and I know that you have to feel the same way, even if you feel only a tiny amount of what I am, you have to know that is enough to want to try." Brooke wanted to scream at him, of course she waned to fucking try, didn't he sense how much she _always _wanted to be around him? Didn't he see that she made stupid excuses about study buddying on friday nights so she could ensure he wouldn't go out with anyone else? Did he not realise that her heart beat a million miles a minute when he was around, or that her stomach did backflips every-time their fingers grazed? But it was too difficult, he would never understand the position she was in. Getting together, having a boyfriend met going against everything her friends believed, it meant breaking pact that had been agreed upon to save her in the first place and most of all, it meant choosing a boy over her best friends. Her sisters. And that was something she could never do.

"You know what I think we need to do?" He raised an eyebrow, his eyes never leaving her face.

"What?"  
>"Have sex." Lucas could have sworn his heart stopped.<p>

"WHAT?"

"We need to have sex."

"Umm... OK?" For the first time in his life, the writer was speech less.

"Hear me out, we have all this crazy pent up frustration inside of us because we are two attractive human beings who like each other but our feelings are based off the 'forbidden fruit' concept. We only REALLY want each other because we're not allowed. So we have sex. The want goes away. We can be friends again. It's sexual tension one oh one"

"Why did I not take _that _course?"

"You wouldn't have gotten high enough scores to get in" She teased

"Very funny. So, are you serious." His brow creased. "Like should we be going on a date or something?"

"Seriously? Luc, I think we known each other well enough to be way past first, second or even tenth date."

"So we just have sex?" Brooke couldn't help but smile at how adorably confused he looked, she highly doubted this is how he had expected this conversation and, to be honest, she hadn't either.

"Yes."  
>"Now?" She laughed.<br>"No, if we're going to do this, we're doing it right." A dimpled, devilish smile spread across an otherwise innocent face. "Rach, Hales, Peyt & Clay are all road tripping to Charlotte for a VIP Bobcats experience and party Rach's dad got us tickets to for this friday. I was going to go buuttt if I had a better reason to stay, I suppose Jake could have my ticket."

"I'm worth giving all that up for huh?"

"You better be." He leant in closer to her, the sweet smell of strawberries and coconut filling his nostrils and driving him crazy. It was Wednesday, he wasn't sure he could last two more days without touching her. Moving his lips to just behind her ear, he sucked gently on the spot, earning him a moan from the brunette "Lucasss" she breathed and he couldn't help but groan, she sounded so god damn sexy, he couldn't wait to have her all to himself.

* * *

><p>"You cannot be serious!" Rachel's eyes glared at her brunette friend, who shifted nervously on her feet.<p>

"Rach this guy is totally hot, you guys said it yourselves"

"Corey Magette is hot too but you have no problem blowing him off."

"You're right, Corey Magette is going to be so bummed when I don't turn up, I don't know how he will make it through the game." Sarcasm evident in her voice as they talked about the hot NBA player, Brooke let out a chuckle "C'mon Rae, I need to get laid and this way we can enjoy all of the house." She kinked an eyebrow as Peyton, who was lying lazily on Rachel's bed, cringed.

"You better not have sex in my room."

"Or mine." Haley added, walking into the room "What are we talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Rachel-"

"No, Brooke won't be having sex in either of your beds because she is coming to the game."

"I won't be having sex in either of your beds anyway but Rach, I'm not going, I'm sorry. The tickets will mean more to Jake anyway."

"You realise they are courtside right?"

"Rach, we've been courtside before."

"AND ALL the players will be at the afterparty."

"Umm hello do you not remember the last four Lakers afterparties your dad got us tickets to?"

"So what, I should just stop bothering getting you tickets then is that it? You're bored with the little parties my dad throws? Brooke Davis is too good for the best sport stars in the world huh?" Haley and Peyton sighed in unison, Brooke and Rachel were so alike yet so different. Both were fiercely independent and stubborn as all hell which usually led to them being the ones who bickered more than anything. When they were getting along, they could conquer the world, when they were fighting, the world better move out of their way for fear of being destroyed. But they also loved each other more than anything, all the girls did.

"Oh stop being so over dramatic, you know I'm grateful for all your dad has done."

"Dramatic? You're blowing US off after having this thing planned for FOUR weeks and I'm being dramatic?

"Rachel. Hales and Peyt are still going and this way Clay has a guy to go with. I'm not getting why it's such a big deal! You've blown of a million parties so you can go screw a guy."

"This is different!"

"WHY?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"I don't like him."

"Who?"

"That boy." Brooke furrowed her eyebrows

"Lucas? You don't even know him."

"I know he slinks around the campus thinking he's 'all that' please, the guy is so full of himself."

"He's not Rae, and even if he was, since when did you care? You fucked Tristan Dugrey like three days ago, that kid has his head sooo far up his own ass."

"What happened to you two being friends huh?"

"We decided we would rather fuck. Why are yo-" Brooke stopped, realisation dawning on the young fashionista "You're angry cause he rejected you." Rachel's nostrils flared.

"WHAT?"

"It's totally why you're hating on this idea, he rejected you and you can't stand that we are getting together now." The red head clenched her jaw "Rach, guys NEVER reject you, Lucas and I just met first and he had his eye on hooking up with me that night, that's the only reason."

"But you went home with Julian."

"Because I thought you were hooking up with Lucas."

"But I wasn't because he wanted to hook up with you?"

"My head hurts" Peyton exclaimed, rolling onto her front on the bed. "Can we just agree that Brooke isn't coming to the game because she wants to have sex with this Lucas guy and its fine. I'm not getting what the big deal is?" Rachel threw herself onto the bed next to Peyton.

"I guess it's not." She sighed "I just have a bad feeling." Three sets of eyes starred at her.

"About Lucas?"

"I don't know, I just feel like if you don't come to this game, something will change." Brooke sat down next to the other two, throwing her arms around Rachel.

"C'mon girlie, where is this coming from? Nothing can ever change between us, you know that. It's just sex with a guy I happen to be friends with, it means nothing." And she wanted to believe her words so badly, but she knew they weren't true. Maybe Rachel was right, maybe something would change.

She shook the words from her head. No. Sex with Lucas was just that. Sex. Nothing more.

"I know, I'm being stupid."

"You are, but it's OK, I love you anyway." She held onto her friends and tried to keep the worry from her voice. She was giddy with excitement over having an entire night with Lucas but part of her wondered if afterwards she would actually be able to walk away. Brooke was at a crossroads and she had no way of knowing that in just a couple short weeks, everything was going to change.

* * *

><p>"Hi" Her roommates had barely been gone half an hour before Brooke had heard the knock at the door and had checked herself in the mirror one last time before barrelling down the stairs to be met by none other than Lucas Scott. It was Friday 4:30pm, and her stomach had been doing backflips since she had woken up.<p>

"Hi." His killer smile and low masculine voice were enough to make her knees go weak but as he entered the hall, closing the door before swooping down to wrap his arms around her and press his lips tightly against hers, she turned to complete jelly. He pulled back, rubbing his nose against hers, she smiled. "Hi." Lucas repeated, this time starring her dead in the eye. "You look sexy as hell" This was a different side to Lucas. One she hadn't seen and she like it. Brooke pulled out of his embrace, taking his hand.

"C'mon." She instructed and he let himself be led up the stairs and to her bedroom. Brooke dropped his hand as he looked around the room, his eyes landing on pictures on her dresser.

"How old were you here?" He questioned, pointing to a photo of a much younger looking Haley, Peyton, Clay, Rachel and Brooke all smiling at the camera. Brooke wore a little black dress and her hair was dead straight, Haley's hair was teased to look wild and she wore leopard print pants, Peyton had her hair in a tight ponytail and wore tracksuit pants and a tank top, Rachel wore a dress made of the english flag and Clay was dressed in a suit, Lucas couldn't help but smile. Brooke looked at the photo, smiling herself.  
>"Thirteen or fourteen, it was our middle school graduation. We went as the spice girls." the blonde chuckled<br>"And what was Clay?"

"Our manager." She laughed and Lucas gulped, god he loved the sound of her laugh "Peyt refused to go as Baby spice so we just had a blond Sporty instead, it was such a funny night. We won best dressed."

"We went as NSYNC." Brooke's head snapped to him.

"WHAT?"

"Skillz, Nathan, Tim and I went as NYSNC to our middle school graduation."

"Are you serious?" Lucas looked down in embarrassment, unsure of why he had decided to tell Brooke this.

"Yep, it was before Skillz started shaving his head so we dyed it blonde and he was JT."

"Please tell me you have photo's"

"I'm sure my mum does, but you will NEVER see them." Brooke pouted playfully.

"Well that is just mean." She laughed "Seriously the funniest thing I have heard all day, let me guess, you were Lance Bass? With those blond locks and baby blue eyes, how could you not be?" Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Fine, yes I was Lance and Nathan was-"

"JC"

"Uh-huh and Tim went as-"

"Chris for sure."

"Are you stalking me? Because I don't mind if you are." He winked at her as she playfully shoved him.

"No, I just know who would fit who."

"Bit of an NYSNC fan huh?"

"Well our boyfriends at the time went as NYSNC"  
>"Hold the phone, Brooke Davis actually said the word BOYFRIEND without flinching, I don't believe it."<p>

"Shutup."

"If you've had boyfriends before, you can have them again."

"That was before-" She stopped "nevermind" He looked at her, suddenly serious.

"Before what?" Brooke closed her eyes before looking back up at him.

"Look, I really don't want to go into this now OK? We're just here to have a nice, fun night of sex, is that so hard?"

"No, but I know something that is about to be." She chuckled in spite of herself a Lucas brought her closer to him. "Did I mention how beautiful you look?" He bent down to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

"WOW." Lucas exclaimed, breathing heavily. Brooke lay next to him, her head against his chest. "WoW" he repeated, running a hand through his sweaty blond locks. "That was-"

"Incredible." Brooke finished for him.

"Yeah."

"I'm exhausted."

"Me too." Hazel eyes turned to look at the clock, 8:45pm, had they really been going that long? She snuggled further into his chest, closing her eyes as his hand gently ran up and down her back, she let out a soft moan.

"I want to sleep but I really don't want to miss more time with you." She pouted, her eyes still closed.  
>"I know what you mean." Lucas's own eyes had drifted closes, he rolled onto his side towards Brooke, pulling her further into him. "Lets just sleep for an hour or so and then get up and-"<p>

"Do more of that. Definitely do more of that." The brunette said sleepily making a brief note in her head that she was right then happier than she had been in a LONG time before fading into sleep. She couldn't have known that Lucas was having the same realisation.

* * *

><p>They awoke at eleven, refreshed and happy. Brooke threw on Lucas's shirt and he, his boxers and they ventured to the kitchen, where they sat on the bench and munched on dry cereal and sipped ice cold beer. "Cereal and beer, disgusting." Lucas said, taking a swig of his Budweiser and laughing at the huge grin that had landed on the brunettes face.<p>

"You love it." The baller considered, grabbing another mouthful of Trix's  
>"Actually, it's kind of addictive."<p>

"Best after sex food ever." Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Uh so you bring all your conquests down here huh? Here I thought I was special." Brooke shook her head.

"Na-ah, no 'conquests' are allowed in any part of the house aside from my bedroom or the entrance hall."

"So I am special?" She bit her lip, holding up her thumb and forefinger, barely a centimetre apart.

"Maybe a little." Lucas smiled, leaning in to kiss the brunette, who giggled as she accepted the kiss.

"How do you manage to taste so good even after cereal and beer?" He looked at her through hooded eyes as she laughed again, taking a mouthful of her beer.

"It's a gift." It was his turn to laugh and he couldn't help but swoop down and kiss her again. This had been exactly what he had wanted since he had met her, these intimate moments. Getting to talk to her, kiss her, have sex with her, make jokes with her & laugh with her without any stupid rules. The things normal couples did when they were starting out. He had never felt the way he felt about Brooke Davis with anyone else, and it didn't help that the sex was mind-blowing. It was hard to remind himself that after tonight, it was all over. No more intimate moments or late night, half naked talks in her kitchen, no more beer and cereal, no more having her completely to himself.

"Tell me about your mum again." She broke him from his thoughts as he frowned.

"Haven't I talked about my mum enough?"  
>"I love the way your face changes when you talk about her."<p>

"My face doesn't change."

"Yes it does, you get that cute little smile, it's such a turn on."

"Me talking about my mum is a turn on? I'm not sure I'm OK with that."

"Talk about Uncle Keith then, he sounds like a hottie." Brooke raised her eyebrows as Lucas let out a laugh.

"Remind me to never take you home to meet the parents."

"HEY! Parents love me."

"Fathers especially, I would guess." She shoved him playfully.

"Well mothers do too cause I give their husbands blow jobs so they don't have to." Lucas cringed.

"I REALLY don't like this conversation."

"I'm joking."

"Hmmm"

"LUCAS SCOTT! You better not seriously think I give peoples parents, let alone married men, blow jobs." She hit him on the shoulder as he held up his hands in surrender.

"I was kidding Brooke" He wiped a brunette strand from her face before kissing her gently "You're way to perfect for that."

"Trust me Lucas, I'm far from perfect."

"I disagree." She blushed, looking away, he studied her face, to him, in this moment, she was pretty damn perfect.

"Anyway, my mum." Lucas decided to change the subject so that she would look back up at him, which she did. "She' like superwoman, she managed to raise Nathan and I on her own even after my ass-hole of a father left. Then Uncle Keith came back to Tree Hill when we were about five, Dan had told him to leave and never come back before we were even born so he had. There was no way he could have known Dan would do the same not two years later. As soon as Uncle Keith found out Dan had left, he came back. Apologised for being away so long but you couldn't really be angry at him ya know? Dan did kind of threaten him with his life. But ever since Keith has been like a father to Nathan and I. He's the best man I know. And my mum, she's just, well, she's incredible. Even when she was working full time there wasn't a basketball game or practice or parent teacher meeting she missed."

"There's the smile." Her huge hazel eyes were peering at him with a careful glint, he chuckled. Placing down his now finished beer before getting off the counter and walking to where he could stand between her legs, placing a hand on each thigh as she wrapped them around him.

"You know, you have a few incredible smiles that turn me on too." One hand left her legs, coming to land around the back of her neck, his thumb gently rubbing her cheek.

"Oh yeah?" Brooke kinked an eyebrow, watching Lucas study her face behind heavily-lidded eyes she couldn't help but giggle. The blond groaned, causing another chuckle from the brunette.

"See there you go with that sexy laugh and that incredible smile." Before Brooke had the chance to say anything else Lucas had pulled her head towards him, locking his lips to hers. The cheerleader moaned, her legs bringing him closer to her as she returned the kiss.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was spent christening every room in the house, talking, laughing, dozing and enjoying each other's company. Sometime in the early morning Lucas carried an exhausted Brooke up to bed where the two fell asleep in each others arms, still laughing. They awoke at mid-day, Brooke panicking before realising her room-mates wouldn't be home until sometime around three.<p>

"Hi." Lucas whispered to her as she finally opened her eyes, she couldn't help but smile "damn those dimples drive me wild" under the sheets he gently tickled her hips.  
>"Damn those hands drive me wild" Brooke mimicked, Lucas laughed.<p>

"Can we never leave this bed please?" He kissed her lightly before rubbing his nose gently against hers.

"Ah, I wish but they're going to be home today"

"We can just be really quiet and they won't even think we're here" He ran his hands lightly up Brooke's body, causing a shiver to run up her spine, she bit her lip.

"I think we both know being quiet isn't exactly my speciality." The blond rolled ontop of her, running a hand through brunette locks before bending to press his lips against hers.

"You're very right about that."

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all." His lips connected with her neck causing a raspy moan to sound from the brunette. "Definitely not complaining." He repeated as two arms snaked around his neck. Brooke's fingernails raked along Lucas's taught back as he groaned.

"Oh and you think you're so quiet Mr. Scott?"

"I can be quieter than you."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"When hell freezes over?"

"Right now." The cheerleader wrapped her legs around the baller, bringing him into a searing kiss as Lucas's hands once again roamed her body, she couldn't help but let out a whimper. Lucas broke away, laughing.

"Quiet huh?"  
>"I can't help it, you just feel so damn good on-top of me Lucas Scott." She shifted her hips, Lucas let out an involuntary groan.<p>

"Quiet huh?" Brooke teased.

"I can't help it, you just feel so damn good beneath me Brooke Davis."

* * *

><p>"Lucas-" The raspy protest was cut off by the blond pulling her into a kiss. "Lucas-" Brooke tried again as they pulled apart but it was too late he had already once again wrapped his arms around her waist, bending to kiss her. "LUCAS!." This time she placed two hands on his chest, pushing him back "You have to go."<p>

"No."

"You have to." He pouted.

"Why?"

"Because it's four o' clock and they were supposed to be home an hour ago, we're stretching our luck here." Lucas pulled her back in, her body pressed tightly against his, he sighed.

"Do I at least get my t-shirt back?" Brooke wore his black v-neck top which hung loosely yet, somehow, perfectly off her body, coming to just above the bottom of her ass. She had also thrown on a pair of white short shorts underneath which hugged her tan thighs perfectly. Lucas had been forced to just put on his hoodie over his jeans, not that he minded, Brooke looked damn sexy in his shirt.

"No way Broody boy, I am keeping it. But don't change the subject. You" She poked him in the chest "have to go."

"Ok fine. Goodbye." He kissed her, long and deep and passionate, their tongues and lips melding together perfectly.

"Bye Lucas." She whispered breathlessly as they pulled away. He smirked.

"Bye Brooke." He pulled her back in for a long kiss, although she didn't protest, she wriggled out of his grasp as it ended.

"Go Luc." Two masculine hands were held up in defeat.

"I'm going." He pecked her on the lips as she opened the door. "Bye." he said, reaching back to kiss her.

"Go."

"Bye." He said once more, trying to kiss her again but she swatted him away.

"Lucasss" She groaned. "you have to stop."

"I know but I just want our last kiss to be perfect."

"You're a dork."

"I don't care." Lucas pulled her in briefly before Brooke pushed him out the door, giggling, before slamming it. The blond sighed, standing for a moment before turning and walking away from the house. He had just reached the end of the driveway when her heard that ever so familiar raspy voice .

"LUCAS." He turned around to see the brunette running toward him at full speed, he only had a seconds warning before she threw herself into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as he caught her. Her chocolate tresses hung in his face as she manoeuvred herself ontop of him before bringing her lips down to slam against his. With one hand holding her secure, Lucas brought his other up to tangle in her hair as she used her fingernails to lightly scrape against the scruff on his face. Both had their eyes closed, enjoying the feeling and touch of the other, each letting out small sounds of appreciation. As they finally pulled away, breathless, Lucas let Brooke drop back to the ground. She leaned in, her breath tickling his face "Now that" she whispered "was a perfect last kiss." Lucas' heart beat fast in his chest as she turned and skipped back towards the house. He could only watch, marvelling at her beauty, as she opened the door and disappeared inside, without looking back.


	5. Love

WOW! Because of all the reviews I had to update again! I absolutely love hearing your thoughts, especially when you go into detail (long reviews, good or bad, are my crack)

Anyway, sorry if this chapter seemed rushed but I have so much in my mind for this story I need to get it out! Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Duke<span>  
><strong>

**Chapter 5**

**Love**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kéfi Elef̱thería Fýlo House Rule Book.<strong>_

_To be followed at all times by:_

_Brooklyn Penelope Davis_

_Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer_

_Haley Bob James_

_Rachel Virginia Gattina_

_Exempt: Clayton Marcus Evans_

**We solemnly swear to abide by ALL rules within this handbook.**

_The K.E.F. Sisters_

_Rule #5: NO BOYFRIENDS. _

_A housemate is no longer a K.E.F. Sister if she has a boyfriend. She must thereby vacate the house or face eviction._

* * *

><p>Brooke lounged lazily on the couch, her feet in Clay's lap as her friends recounted the events of the night before "We got there and it was just crazy, like the Lakers party last year except wilder, Peyton was making out with Tyrus Thomas while Clay was in the corner getting hot and heavy with one of the cheerleaders-"<p>

"She has a name ya know." Clay interjected, stopping Rachel's story.

"Oh yeah superstar, what was it?"

"Umm, it was-" The baller scratched his dirty-blond hair in puzzlement "Well, I'm sure it started with an A"

"It was Julia" Haley corrected.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I was talking to her when she went to the bar, she was really excited to have met the owner of UTA, turns out her ambition in life is to be an actor." Brooke burst out laughing.

"Seriously? She fell for that?" She said in disbelief

"I said I was the SON of the owner of UTA, that could be true." The brunette kicked Clay playfully

"You're such a sleeze."

"Takes one to know one." Masculine hands grabbed Brooke by the arms, pulling her up, squealing, as he hugged her tightly in his lap.

"AH! Lemme go, I hate you!" She let out in a mock-panicked tone, giggling as Clay kissed her hard on the cheek.

"Too bad Cookie, I loooovvveee you."

"Yeah and we missed you terrrrribly last night." Peyton added, sitting on the couch to join the hug.

"Guys let go! You're crushing me!" Brooke protested half heartedly but it was too late, Haley and Rachel had already joined in and the brunette was trapped under a wave of joking hugs and kisses. It was only a few moments before the five burst into laughter and Brooke was able to wiggle her way out of the hold. They all collapsed back onto the floor in a pile. "You guys suck."

"You missed us, admit it."

"A little, but at least I had a hottie to keep me company."

"Speaking of, how was last night?" Brooke, whose head rested on Haley's stomach while her body was sprawled across Clay, let out a sigh, her heart speeding up at the mention of Lucas.

"Incredible." It was the only word she could use to describe it. It had been just that. Incredible.

"Really? That good huh?"

"That good and more."

"Go Davis."

"Seriously, he did this thing with his-"

"WOAH WOAH! Can it with the sex talk. I'll sit and listen to who you've 'conquered' but I'm not listening to details about who put what in where." All four of the girls couldn't control their laughter at this comment.

"You're such a child Clayton." Haley chuckled

"Please, you guys are my sisters. No guy wants to hear about his sisters sex life."

"Yet we have to listen to yours?"

"I tell you who I slept with, I don't go into details."

"Ummm, excuse me, what about last week?"

"The girl brought a sex swing, a SEX swing, how could I not fill you in on that?"

"Don't get us wrong, it was a good story, but now you're just being a hypocrite" Rachel slapped Clay playfully from her spot, her head on his chest, her body half on the floor with her legs on Peyton.

"Yeah" Brooke agreed "If you get to talk about your sex swing I should be able to tell you about what Lucas did with his-"

"STOP, please. Really don't need a visual of a naked guy doing filthy things to you Cookie."

"Well they were more sweet than filthy, but yeah there were some dirty things thrown in." Clay gave a out a huge sigh.

"I REALLY need to get more guy friends."

"You have guy friends C-bear, you have Jake and Owen and all the other boys at Alpha Phi Alpha."

"But they're all the way up the row, meaning I spend WAY too much time with you crazy females." They all knew he was joking, Clay loved living in the house with the girls. The five knew each other better than anyone else in the world.

"But you llooovve us Clay, and we LLLOOOVVVEE yooooou." Brook said before readjusting herself to hug him closely and just like that another pile on started, Clay complaining as all the girls laughed. Because that's how they were, the Tree Hill Crew. The best friends you could find, How could they know, it was all about to change.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until later, when her friends were no longer around that it hit Brooke. She had the perfect night with Lucas and now, alone in bed, it was impossible to fathom that it would never happen again. She hated to admit to herself that she missed him. She wanted to be with him more than ever, she didn't want to be his friend, she wanted him to be <em>hers <em>and only hers and she wanted to be only his. She didn't realise the tears were falling down her face until they hit the pillow and she didn't bother to wipe them away. They were a salty reminder of what she wouldn't have again and no matter how much she could disguise it with her friends, she missed him.

* * *

><p>Monday, walking to class, the brunette enjoyed the sunlight for a moment. Her heart still ached but she tried to put it out of her mind, thinking ahead to later that afternoon when she was meeting her friends at the bar for a pool competition against Sig Nu, she was sure to win. Somehow it now didn't sound as exciting as it had before the weekend, before <em>their, <em>night.

"Hey Buddy." Brooke was jolted out of her thoughts by a familiar voice, she stopped in her tracks to look at the blond she hadn't been able to stop thinking about.

"He-ey" She said, her tone making it evident that she had been caught off guard.

"Have you got a lecture now?"

"Yeah."

"Want me to walk you?"

"Luc, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you talking to me." Lucas frowned

"What? We're friends remember." Tears sprouted in the back of Hazel eyes, threatening to fall.

"Lucas" She whispered "I-I Can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't-I can't be your friend." And suddenly she was irrationally angry, how could this be so hard for her and so easy for him? "That night may have been just sex to you but it was more to me." Her tone was loud and harsh and one tear fell as she whispered her last words "I-I Miss you." Lucas didn't have a chance to say anything as she turned and jogged away.

"Two hundred fifty thousand miles on a clear night in juuuunnne and I'm so lost without yooou, without yoooou, without yooooou." The blond took another swig of his beer as the song ended and once again started, he had put it on repeat. "We touch, I feel a rush, we clutch, it isn't much but it's enough for me to wonder what's in store for us-"

"Dude, you REALLY have to stop with the Eminem." Lucas hardly looked up as his brother entered the room, almost tripping over beer bottles as he made his way over to turn down the music.

"I was listening to that." He grumbled as Nathan shook his head.

"No, you were singing terribly to it."

"Your room is all the way down the hall, leave me alone."

"Yes but your depression is seeping through the walls and this room smells like ass by the way, have you even left it in the last four days?"

"I went to class."

"Were you drunk?" The raven haired Scott frowned with worry at his brother.

"I was a little buzzed but it made the whole experience much better, trust me."

"You need to get out, there's a party tomorrow, the whole house is going."

"I'm not."

"So what? You're are going to stay here and drink by yourself?"

"That's the plan." The masculine voice was completely indifferent.

"What the hell is wrong with you man? She is just some girl, a girl that isn't even your girlfriend"

"I fucking miss her Nathan, I miss her OK, so just leave me alone."

"No."

"GET OUT!" Lucas yelled but Nathan didn't even flinch.

"Make me." In a second the blond was up, taking two strides to stand right in front of his dark-haired counter part.

"GET. OUT." He screamed again.

"No. You need to man up! You like this girl? You miss her? Then go out and do something about it! Don't sit here and pine it's not doing any of us any good."

"I can't she had these rul-"

"I've heard the shit about the rules but dude, from the sound of it she feels the same way about you. So get out of bed, grow up and go do something about it." Nathan shoved his brother before turning and storming out the door. Lucas sighed, running a hand through his hair. His brother was right, it was time to go all out, all or nothing. He had never felt this way about a girl and Brooke Davis was definitely worth fighting for.

* * *

><p>It wasn't easy, after her little out burst Brooke refused to talk to him. Every time he tried to approach her she would either turn and walk away, hide in a group of friends or just blatantly tell him she didn't want to talk to him. It was clear he needed to take it to the next level.<p>

Brooke sat at a desk in the library focusing on the page in front of her when he entered. Lucas was glad to see none of her housemates were there, they would have made what he was about to do impossible. He let out a breath, it was now or never. Walking forward, he took one step onto a chair and then another up on to an empty desk, it took a few moments for some of the students around to notice. Brooke was still lost in what she was writing. He cleared his throat.

"BROOKE DAVIS" He said loudly, now everyone looked up, including her.

"Lucas?" She frowned, shutting the book in front of her.

"Brooke Davis." He repeated "I need to talk to you right now and you cannot avoid me any longer." Brooke stood up, marching to the desk.

"Lucas, what the hell are you doing?" She hissed.

"I'm telling you, Brooke, that I need to speak to you."

"Couldn't you tell me less dramatically?"

"I've tried a million times and you won't, so this is what I am resorting to. I won't get down until you agree to talk to me!" Brooke could see in the corner of her eye that Campus security was approaching.

"Get down or you're going to get in so much trouble."

"No. I don't care." He stood his ground. "Not until you agree to have a real conversation with me."

"Lucas, it's too hard. Just get down." The security was now upon them.

"Sir, you need to get down right now." Lucas' eyes didn't leave Brooke

"Talk to me Brooke."

"Sir, as a student of this school you are already in a lot of trouble, don't make this worse." He didn't budge, one security guy started to hoist himself onto the desk, Brooke panicked as he reached for the blond.

"Ok fine, I will, just get down." In a flash a smile on Lucas' face.

"Great. Now, RUN!" He sprung from the desk, landing next to Brooke, he grabbed her hand before the two took off out of the library.

"Hey STOP!" One security man yelled as both took off after the two.

"Keep going." Lucas encouraged as Brooke thanked her lucky stars she had chosen to wear boots today, they were heeled but comfy so she was able to stay in stride. They kept running even after they knew they were no longer being followed. Students looked at them with weird expressions but they didn't care, their minds only focused on running and their hands clasped together. Eventually they barreled around a corner coming to a stop as Brooke leaned her back against the building, Lucas leaned over her, his hands on either side of her head on the wall as they both let out loud, uncontrollable laughs.

"I haven't run from campus security since we all got drunk in the quad during parade day." Brooke said as they both laughed again

"Hey." Lucas said, suddenly serious, he wiped a strand of hair away from her face as she swallowed, hard.

"Lucas-" She tried to protest but she didn't have a chance before he kissed her. Neither was able to pull away.

"I need you to know that night meant the world to me. It was the best night of my life because I got to spend it with you and I'm not just saying that. I mean it. So don't think for a second it was anything less than perfect."

"Stop ple-

"Be with me Brooke Davis, just, be with me OK? I've never felt this away about anyone else and I can't go back to being friends. Be with me." Hazel eyes met blue with worry.

"We can't I've told you-"

"I love you." Completely caught off guard, Brooke's eyes went wide.

"Wh-what?"

"I love you Brooke Davis, I'm in love with you, you can't hide from it anymore, you can't run away from me. You have to face it. I love you and I'm not going anywhere." A tear dropped to Brooke's cheek as she looked down.

"I can't-"

"STOP saying that, stop saying what you can't do. Stop worrying about the sorority rules, stop worrying about what Rachel, Haley, Peyton and Clay want. Don't even worry about what I want." His eyes were intensely locked on her face but she wouldn't give him eye contact "Brooke, what do YOU want?" And then she finally did look up because this was the only questions she had the answer to.

"You." It was a simple word, but it made Lucas' heart soar.

"You have me." Tears continued to flow as Brooke wrapped her arms around the blonds neck. He reached his head down to kiss her sweetly "I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you too Lucas." She whispered.

"Then let's be together."

"They will never understand."

"Tell them we're in love, tell them you want to be with me, it doesn't mean you love them any less."

"You don't get it Lucas, it's not like that." She sighed, looking into his eyes "If we do this, if we are really going to be together, it's going to be rough."

"And I will be there for you for every minute."

"They-" She chocked back a tear "They might kick me out."

"They wouldn't-"

"They would Lucas, we've had these rules for so long. Doing this, having a boyfriend, violates everything we have agreed upon. I'm betraying them."

"You're not."

"I am, but I don't know what else to do. I love you."

"Well if they kick you out, move in with me."

"I'm sure the frat boys would just love that." The raspy, sarcastic tone was evident.

"They would prefer it to the mess I've been lately. Besides, I'm head of the fraternity, they can't stop me."

"Are we really doing this?" As scared as she was to tell her friends, Brooke couldn't help but smile at the prospect of really being with Lucas.

"Hell yeah we are Pretty Girl."

"Will you come with me to tell them?"

"Yes."

"Thankyou."

"Of course, I love you Brooke Davis."

"I love you too Lucas Scott."

* * *

><p>They stood at the K.E.F. house, hands together, Brooke biting her lip nervously.<p>

"Relax, it's going to be fine."

"I need you not to say anything OK? No matter what they say to me, I just need you to stand and hold my hand, thats all, got it?" Lucas nodded.

"Whatever you need, I'm here." The brunette sighed one more time before opening the door to her house. They stood in the entrance hall silently as the door closed.

"Brooke? Is that you?" She heard Rachel from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me, can you come here for a sec?" A few moments later Rachel walked in, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw the two.

"What the fu-"

"Rachel, this is Lucas." The red head frowned.

"Yeah, I got that but, what is he doing-" She stopped as she noticed the two were holding hands "PEYTON! HALEY! CLAY! Get your asses in here now!"

"Rach? What the hell are you yelling about?" Haley groaned as the three others filed into the room, all stopping near Rachel when they saw the couple standing in the entrance.

"Whats going on?" Clay asked, confused.

"Guys, I don't want you to freak out." Brooke said looking between the group.

"Then don't give us anything to freak out over." Peyton frowned at the clasped hands.

"Lucas and I are in love and we want to be together." The young fashionista blurted, she was scared she might get cold feet if she didn't do it quickly.

"WHAT!" A loud shriek sounded from the room, even Clay had joined in.

"Lucas and I-"

"We heard you" Rachel snapped. The shock still resounded in the room.

"I'm In love with him guys, I can't help it. I didn't chose it but it happened, and all I want is for you guys to be OK with this." She stared hopefully between them, none met her eye.

"Well, we're not." Of all people she had not expected to hear this from Haley

"Hales-"

"No Brooke, you're picking him? You know the rules, you know you could get kicked out and you don't care, you're choosing him over us."

"I'm not choosing anybody, I shouldn't have to choose. I love him and I love you-"

"You're comparing the love you have for a boy you met under TWO months ago to the people you have known your entire lives, are you serious?" Peyton chimed in.

"I'm not, I'm just saying that I want you both. I'm still your friend, that will never change, I love you all. I want to live here like we do and just be with Lucas. Nothing has to change I can still be a K.E.F. Sister in a relationship" At this, the blond squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"You can't Brooke!" Rachel blurted "That's not what we do OR do you not remember why we started this little group in the first place? Do you not remember why we have the rules?"

"Of course I do! But I can't help it, I love him, I want to be with him."

"Well then you leave."

"What?"

"You leave this house."

"Rachel-"

"No Brooke, you can't have both, it's him or us." Brooke stayed silent, staring between the friends she loved so much, Haley had tears in her eyes, Peyton looked worried, Rachel stood strong and Clay wouldn't look at her.

"Well then, I think we have our answer. Get your stuff and get out. Enjoy your life with lover boy." Rachel turned on her heel and marched out of the room, followed by Haley and Peyton. Clay stayed with his hands in his pockets.

"Clay." Brooke pleaded, he looked up her, sadness in his eyes. "Please" He looked confused.

"I'm sorry Brooke" He said quietly before turning and following the others. Brooke let go of Lucas hand, bursting into sudden tears. She knew they would be harsh but she hadn't expected this. Lucas wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest, soaking his t-shirt as she held him tighter. He was all she had left now.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I KNOW you are all going to hate that they are fighting but it has to happen and yes from now there will be a while before the reconcile but I will try my best to make it GREAT. The conflict between the girls because of Brucas its a main point for the storyline but in the long run it will help them all grow so bare with me!<strong>


End file.
